shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp
The Friendship and Rapport Training/Tōtsuki Training Camp(宿泊研修 Shukuhaku Kenshū) is a training camp that is held by the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy authorities to putting the student's cooking experience to the test while observing the students progression through the training and their academy life to see their worth. Also known as the Hellish Training Camp by the experienced and veteran students, this camp is mandatory for all students in the academy and failure is no option for any students who wished to stay in the academy, due to the fact that disqualified from the camp means the end of their school days. Because of the high demand on the authority that only the best selected, the chances of the students to past the camp would be 50:50; one half of these students would stay in the academy while the other half would leave. Description Infamous for harsh training and strict selections that practice of the iron rule, where the toughest prevailed over the wimps, this camp is the key for the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to select the best among these students as material to be a promising chef in the culinary world. It is held annually for all students(exception for some, like Isshiki Satoshi) and it's often held at the Tootsuki Resort, one of many properties under Tootsuki Cooperation chain brand hospitality service industry. During the 6 days 5 night marathon, each student have to prepare a dish based on the specific theme of the subject in the camp; which the subjects are various in each different trials. On the first day of the camp, 980 of these students would be separated in 20 groups and meet up with the other appointed place briefly explained by the professionals. The result would be the crucial part of the camp, should the student's performance failed to reach the judge's eligible standards, would be either redo the dishes until they are satisfied or just to be disqualified pending on the chef's mood; which the disqualified students not only packed their belongings and go home with the same bus from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, but they also considered expelled by the academy authority. Despite the camp itself is considered as an torture exam for most students due to the unpredictable accounts of the judges judgment and vary changes of recipe them annually, it is not without it's benefits. In this very camp, some student use this opportunity to actually experience some of the practical lessons that reflects the realistic workplace and even get to know each other as their future co-worker in their future careers. Such as Yukihira Soma's case, not only Soma befriended with many other talented students such as his arch rivals Takumi Aldini, Nakiri Alice and others, he also learned the important lesson of consistency of improvement after his actual loss from his daring yet suicidal Unofficial Shokugeki against Shinomiya while also learned the truth(half of them are real yet didn't stop Soma try to befriend with Erina) behind the Totsuki Princess,Nakiri Erina after he chatted with Doujima Gin. Other than that, it is also served as the talent search for the future endeavors outside the academy, such as the the legends. According to the Tootsuki Resort staff and Doujima's vice head chef, Sena Hiromi, this camp is also served as talent search for the restaurant or hotel owners as they tends to recruit these students as their potential employee, even before their graduation. Depending the student's level of cookery skill and experience from restaurants to another, these future chef has the high possibility becoming a part of one best employee in some of the famous food industry in the world, as some high profile chef(such as the Tootsuki Legendary 10 took their time off just to participate this annual event while evaluate the student skills to see if they finally found their material for their business. Plot Prelude and Opening Several days passed by after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Roland Chapelle and other lecturers in the school are ready to commence the camp with the objective is to test the student's determination and goal while selecting the among the best stay in the academy. The promotion itself would spreed around the academy and almost all the students attended to the Tootsuki Resort somewhere far away from civilization. There were more than a thousand student assemble in the Great Banquet Hall and Chapelle would briefly explain about the camp's rules and regulations before he introduced the Tootsuki Academy Alumni 10 to all the students, telling them that these legends would be this camp's guest judge. Before the ceremony could officially began, Shinomiya immediately disqualified the student beside Soma just by judging on his sense of smell over the student's perfume, claimed that the perfume would losing the food scent quality. Before the student could even react, Shinomiya was angry told that even the clothing conduct counts over the chef qualification which claimed the students would jeopardize his business should the clothes. Their assemble line is so impressive that the students could meet these legends first hand in their mind. With the legends are on in line, Doujima would make his announcement to the students that he welcomed all to the students aboard to the hotel and told the students that all the alumni have their career outside the academy and the students performance might be tested for their future careers. He further added that the business in the culinary is all about the chef performance and every one of their skills counts if they wish to become one of the greatest chef in all times, should any of the students failed to pleased their taste buds would considered "instant job termination"(Means elimination) before he wishes them good luck and camp is finally commenced with all students separated in 20 groups. Day 1:The Beginning of the Camp After Doujima's brief announcement, the students would split in 20 groups and the Polar Star Gang would went separated in differ paths before they wished them luck. In the first round, Soma met his first archival, Takumi Aldini and he made an incredible impression to both Inui and Takumi with his unexpected creativity involving the Kaki Peanuts. While Soma is making the big impression to his rival and Inui and pass over the first round, Shinomiya had eliminated more than 30 groups where no group surpassed Shinomiya's tongue, indicating that the camp is getting more tense than ever. After the first round, the surviving students would have to pass the extra assignments which is given by the random guest judges,Sekimori Hitoshi. Similar to the first round, all the students had cook a certain dish to the customer , but this time their customers is group of gargantuan members of the foreign university which Sekimori noted that should any student failed to comply would resulted dropped out from the academy. With the extra assignment has finished with some students (Soma, Erina, The Polar Gang, Aldini Twins and Ikumi and the others) passed the test, the Day 1 Camp is officially ended. Day 2:Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud This feud would soon become a future legend for generations as Soma's suicidal yet daring Shokugeki challenge against Shinomiya, one of the legendary 10, for his friend's future made a strong impact to the camp and the academy students, who are skeptic towards his courage might led his doom, surprised that Soma miraculously survived his challenge with the impression by the living legend, Doujima Gin. It all begin as Shinomiya disqualified Megumi as the dish as "horrible" just because Megumi's dish had changed it's recipe for the same dish, further commented that the dish would have to be based on the original ingredients to define the best dish. His comments however, made Soma's stand out and voice his opinion fearlessly while all the students were shocked that Soma could confronted such devilish legend without any fear. It is through their each other retaliations, Soma would settle their score with a suicidal yet daring Shokugeki challenge, which raised the attention of Doujima and Inui as Doujima declared that as the Unofficial Shokugeki. The Unofficial Shokugeki however, is not any normal Shokugeki as this type of Shokugeki often hindered from public.In addition, Doujima added the higher stakes for Team Soma that Megumi would be the lead chef instead of Soma, which he is prohibited to take review from Megumi's dish. Unwilling to give up, Soma would motivate Megumi by clapping her hand hard (one of his father teachings) to regain her self confidence and the battle seemly tensed as their dished tasted as the best. Despite their best efforts however, the votes favors Shinomiya instead until Doujima decided to intervene by includes his vote to Team Soma dish while explained that Shinomiya's dish is a mere cover for Shinomiya's rusted abilities after he won the award. To proved that Shinomiya's stagnation was true, Doujima have Shinomiya taste the Rainbow Terrine to prove his point, which Shinomiya did and tremble as if the dish reminded his nostalgic childhood days. With Hinako's last minute vote, the Unofficial Shokugeki ended in a draw and thus, Soma and Megumi is staying through the camp. The Unofficial Shokugeki not only save Soma and Megumi from drop out from the academy, it also changed all 3 chef respectively. Soma's miracle survival may help him see another day until Day 6, but for Soma it is a painful experience for his first defeat and he realized that he need to be consistent in order to improve for greatness; making Soma as one-of-the-kind whose daredevil courage and noble heart are unrivaled to anyone, even for some already established prospect like Takumi and Ikumi. As the feud had reached it's climax, Day 2 Camp is ended as well. Day 3(Night)-Day 4(Morning):Breakfast Buffet Struggle The numbers of students began to shrank as the elimination getting tensed as ever and stakes can't get any higher. Almost all the students began to show signs of frail and exhaustion, and their depression had increased since the 3 days struggle. Unlike in most trials from the previous days, this trial would be featured their true all-out struggle when Doujima announced that the breakfast buffet would be started on Day 4 at 6 A.M.. morning and the students required to prepare the outlined dishes before the trial commenced. Doujima's announcement is literary made the remnant students (except Soma and the other talents, though Zenji and Yuki had just reach their breaking point.) exhibited their pessimism due to their extreme exhaustion and depression after their 3 days struggle, yet they are in a tough position where being expelled is far more painful compared to the torment they had been through, so they reluctantly to perform the task either way in order to stay in the camp and survive the remaining 2 nights until Day 6. In this high tension practice runs, most student reluctantly grab any ingredient they could find while making the blue print recipe before dawn. During this tension, almost all of them suffered insomnia as they had to endure on the entire night. Their also fear over that unexpected results of the guest plays the crucial factor of their survival and even if they able to sleep, their worries would haunt them with the possibility that if the buffet would failed to appease the guest will be the end for them. Of all students, only the Nakiri Clan students (Erina and mysterious student known as Alice) able to finish the their own dishes plan with total confidence. The night of Day 3 is concluded yet the practice run is still under way as the the students are still try to carry out multiple practice until the dawn of Day 4. Just as daybreak, they pass their time limit and they have to present their outlined works to the buffet for the trial. On the Day 4 of the trial, the remaining students would receive their ticket to the different hall for their testing site and Doujima begin to introduced the today judges for the trial; the crowd of guest with all ages, the Veteran Tootsuki Supplier 3 and the main staff of the Tootsuki Hostel as which their presence immediately intimidated the students. Before he could begin the trial, Doujima explain that these juries are the judges that participate the camp annually to seek the new talent while pay a visit to the hotel and dine in the food, while give the students with 2 stipulation and terms in order to pass the trial; first the student had to impress the judges with his/her purposed dish from last night and should his/her ideal pass their judgement, they are mandatory to make around 200 dishes as their passing grade and they have 2 hours to finish the job. Throughout the trial, only the few students like Erina (407 dishes), Megumi (200 dishes and counting), Takumi (200 dishes and counting), Ikumi (barely 200 dishes), Alice (380 dishes) and Soma (barely 200 dishes) are qualified in the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and proceed to the next level. Day 5 (Afternoon)-Banquet for the Victors The Day 4 trials proceeds even after the Breakfast Buffet Struggle is finished, and out of original 980 only 628 students maintained their place in the camp and Doujima make his brief lecturer that he is impressed that these surviving students made this far. he is also further tell every remaining students that the reason for the camp harsh difficulty is for the students to experience the real life situation and every conduct as a chef counts. As the reward of the student's best achievement for passing the camp, Doujima present the final program of the camp, which many student anticipate that it will be another assignment, a banquet as a appreciation credit for the student known as the Banquet for Victors. And thus, the camp is officially over with 628 out of 980 students had qualified to stay in the academy and they will proceed to the Tootsuki Autumn Election program by the school authority. Day 6: Climax and Conclusion of the Camp> Rules The rules are simple in this elimination training camp, which they had to better Other rules *The bath hours is one hour limit. *The sleep hours are not more than Judges/Guest Judges *Roland Chapelle-Known as the chef who rarely smile, Chapelle is one of the prime figure who organized the camp to see which among these students are qualified to pursue their dreams to becoming the greatest chef in culinary industry. For him the camp is also become a inner battle royale for these "gems and jades" which the academy requires. *'Tootsuki Legendary Alumni 10' **Doujima Gin- A Living Legend whom once handle the kitchen alone without any assistance from other kitchen staff.Due to his fearless and professional reputation, he became both respected and feared by many students and peers about his strict behavior towards to the quality of the food and kitchen crew skills. Being a part of the administration staff of Tootsuki Group, Doujima often considered the food as product to the culinary business. Became a prime figure of Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud when he see through the Yukihira Genius's fearless attitude. **Shinomiya Koujirou-Famed as the sole Japanese chef who won the prestigious Purusuporu Medal in France, Shinoyama is one of the finest among the Legendary 10, who also infamous for his extreme discipline. Having a brief yet tensed rivalry with Soma during the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud with Soma challenged him with a daring yet suicidal Shokugeki challenge to reclaim Megumi's future, which in the latter made Shinomiya opened after he tasted Megumi's Rainbow Terrine twice and trembled down . **Inui Hinako-Known as the Queen of Mist by students and academy staff, Hinako can taste the quality of the food by just nibbling over the meal before she could chew it into her mouth. Hinako is the first 10 alumni praised over Soma's creative and resourceful innovation during the training camp. Like her fellow alumni Donato, she seemly has special affection towards Megumi which according from Inui herself, Megumi's shy and innocent appearance is cute and of all students. Due to that, Hinako is a primary supporter to both Soma and Megumi during the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud. **Donato Gotouda-Handsome playboy among the legendary 10, Donato is considered as a charming prince by many of the female students in the academy. Though seemly, Donato is opened towards any women dishes which impressed him and he would even gone soft for the student, who believed that violence is not part of the disciplining the students. Donato seemly had an special affection towards Megumi due to Megumi's shy and innocent appearance charmed him. Became the judge during Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud. **Mizuhara Fuyumi-A chef who let the action do her conversation, Mizuhara is smart yet serious alumni who focus on both cookery style and skills. Though a woman with less words, Fuyumi is the only alumni who didn't want to responsible if any mishaps fallen to her. Became the judge during Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud. **Sekimori Hitoshi- A veteran legends with the likes of Doujima, Seikimori is one of the older generation legends who has begin his business after his graduation abundant experience and knowledge. Of all the legends, Sekimori is one of the few mature legends who observe the situation before executes his actions As the veteran legend like Doujima, Sekimori often accompanies with other alumni and his former lecturer, Roland Chapelle to observe the progress of the camp. Students Qualified Students *'Sōma Yukihira'*-Restaurant Yukihira's pride in unexpected creativity and infinite resourcefulness, Soma entered the camp to see the world of cookery beyond his home. He was almost eliminated after his infamous bold Shokugeki towards to Shinomiya, one of the legend his last ditch effort to protect Megumi's future as Shinomiya refused listens to Soma's logical explanation over his ridiculous comment until Doujima's pressure have him to accept the young Yukihira Genius's challenge. It is through this Unofficial Shokugeki, it changed both Soma and Shinomiya as they learn their lessons(Soma learns that he must improvise constantly while Shinomiya learns that even past glory doesn't means the end of the road to pursue more dreams)from it. He is also the sole Polar Star Gang member easily passed the trials without exhausted himself. *'Elite 10 Council Members' **Erina Nakiri-Totsuki Princess and famed of the God's Tongue, Erina viewed this camp is nothing more than a boring event, which she passed almost all of the trials with ease(similar to Soma, just faster). That is until she coincidentally meet the Yukihira Genius who she see him as a potential rival as his Shokugeki victory over her former champion and his best score in Chapelle class made a strong impact to her; began to think Soma is no pushover despite his "rude" attitude. Even so, she refused to acknowledges or admits his unpredictable and amazing cooking skill due to her overrated pride and extreme stubbornness. Suffered to her "humiliation" during Soma's entry exam, Erina tries to prove Soma of her skill superior over Soma's in the academy through her regal style cooking. In the same time, she is also reunited with her cousin and rival, Alice ***Hisako Arato-The Tōtsuki Princess's ally and personal secretary, Hisako often seen with Erina all times. Like Erina and other 628 students, Hisako passed every trial and task with ease. *'Polar Star Gang' (Except Isshiki Satoshi) **Megumi Tadokoro*-Soma's partner friend in the academy, Megumi is reluctantly joined the camp and feared that her elimination will end her dream to be a chef. Originally disqualified by Shinomiya, she was saved and stay through the camp thanks to Soma's infamous bold Shokugeki towards to Shinomiya and Dōjima's acknowledgement to her strong dedication yet benevolent heart which redefined hospitality. With the Unofficial Shokugeki resulted as a draw by most alumni judges(including Shinomiya, Doujima and Inui) votes, Megumi's cookery skills were slightly improved and even found her own eureka without Soma's assistance. **Ryōko Sakaki-One of Megumi's best friend, Ryoko is one of the few Polar Star Gang member observed around the competition when the elimination is getting serious and the tensions can't get any higher. Tit is through her strong observation and cooled head personality, Ryoko is one of the toughest members(other being Soma, Megumi and Shun) in the Polar Star Gang. **Yūki Yoshino-Another Megumi's best friend, Yuki is the first to tell Soma define the living hell of this camp and actually anticipated any rewards since the venue of the camp is in Tootsuki Resort, which she turned down as Sekimori Hitoshi didn't mention any reward which she reluctantly pass the task with her true definition over the camp as the living hell. Through the torment however, Yuki managed to overcome the odds and qualified the trial barely. **Shun Ibusaki-The silent yet tough member of the Polar Star Gang, Shun is one of member of his gang to see through sense and logic and he is also observed Soma's changed of attitude when he saw Soma's bruised right hand, indicated that Soma's bold Shokugeki challenge to Shinomiya had began to give a great impact to the Yukihira Genius. **Zenji Marui-The brain among the Polar Star Gang, Zenji is considered as the weak link among the Polar Star Gang whom almost frail in any physical works. But thanks to his unusual luck, Zenji barely survived almost every trials and he is almost broken physically and mentally as the rigid pressure of the camp getting tensed and fiercer than the previous trials. *'Aldini Twins' **Takumi Aldini-Hailed from Tattora Aldini of Italy, Takumi attempted to humble Soma as he successfully impressed Inui Hinako, one of the legendary alumni, on his first round while his extraordinary technique both intrigued and recognized by Soma himself due to his similar abundance experience in the kitchen since young. At the same time, Takumi is also witness Soma's unsuspected creativity which shocked him that he had just met his match when Soma's eureka(the Kaki Peanuts) give a great impression both Inui and Takumi; make him more obsessed on winning against Soma, which also made Soma see the world with the widen and opened mind. **Isami Aldini-Takumi's twin brother and his sous chef during the camp, Isami is also not to be easily intimidated as his skills would be even close to his brother's even with his round appearance and slack attitude. Though often sides with his brother and his brother's fierce rivalry against Soma, Isami is also a first rival in the academy who has good terms with Soma and Megumi which make him as Soma's first friendly rival. *'Ikumi Mito'-Former Soma's rival and Erina's champion, the Meat Expert would going to the camp to prove that she still has the skill after her Shokugeki defeat. Though still see Soma's cheekiness an annoyance after their reunion, she warns Soma to be vigilant upon every student in the camp as they still disbelief over his first Shokugeki victory, which prompt some students to challenge him, from Takumi to Alice(who still underestimated him even after the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|his infamous Shokugeki]]). Ikumi is also has a brief rivalry against Alice. *'Alice Nakiri'-Erina's cousin and Soma's arch rival in the academy. Neither arrogant nor friendly despite her cheery yet cunning attitude, Alice is pride over her Molecular Gastronomy and intrigued over Soma after she heard over his infamous ambitious speech during the 92nd Orientation Ceremony and the rumor of his infamous Shokugeki challenge against Shinomiya. It is because she shared the Nakiri Family's pride and talent, Alice has mixed thoughts of both intrigue and skeptic upon Soma's skills, as she deemed the Yukihira Genius's narrowed victory as a failed subject until she heard over ; which lead her to humble **Ryō Kurokiba- Alice's gloomy partner and accompany her throughout the camp, witnessed Alice's rivalry to both Sōma and Erina as she too wishes to be the next potential figure in the Tōtsuki. Like Alice, Kurokiba began his rivalry with Sōma after he was among the students who listened to his infamous ambitious speech during the 92nd Generation Orientation Ceremony. (*) Almost eliminated from the camp due to Soma's infamous brave yet suicidal Shokugeki challenge against Shinomiya. Category:Event Category:Terminology Category:Tootsuki Corporation Past Legends *Isshiki Satoshi-7th seat Elite 10 Council member and the Polar Star Gang member, Satoshi survived the last year camp through his cunning and his talented cooking skills. Before the Polar Star Gang(Soma, Megumi, Ryoko, Yuki, Shun and Zenji) to enter their first camp, Satoshi would teach his talents to survived the camp and hoped that all Polar Star Gang Members survived the camp with no casualties(mental meltdown). Category:Event Category:Terminology Category:Tootsuki Corporation Notable Shokugeki Unofficial Shokugeki (*)Megumi would be the main chef instead of Soma, even this Shokugeki was Soma's idea, hence she must be the one to decide the recipe. (**)Inui would not became this Shokugeki's judge, due to her pampered attachment towards to Megumi. (***)Shinomiya was originally won this Shokugeki until Doujima decided to include his vote to Soma and Megumi, claimed that Soma and Megumi's dish is a lot more heart warming compared to Shinomiya's when he noticed Shinomiya's stagnated skills. The involvement of both Shinomiya's vote and Inui had made the result as a draw. Trivia *This camp is based on the American TV shows, the Survivors Series and Hell's Kitchen combined, which is both focused on the elimination of contestant should they fail to please the judges taste buds as well as the customer's needs. *For now, Soma is the sole street-restaurant background transfer student who managed to pass every trials in the camp, and his bravery against Shinomiya, which no students could have done before, had made him infamous among the academy students Category:Event Category:Terminology Category:Tootsuki Corporation